


Lullaby

by Dustbunny3



Category: Before You Go (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie goes to bed early, but asks Robin for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I dunno, I was just overcome with the urge to do a drabble for this comic. I see this as taking place pretty much immediately after the sequel, which is why they're still at Sadie's place.

With Sadie's door locked behind them, Robin goes in for a kiss. Sadie responds by yawning in Robin's face.

"Omigosh," Sadie gasps. "I'm sorry, I—"

"You're tired," Robin finishes for her, smiling softly. "It's fine. Let's get you into bed, okay?"

Sadie apologizes repeatedly as Robin ushers her through getting washed and dressed for bed, despite Robin's reassurances. Once she's tucked in, she says, "I know it's too early for you—"

"I'll stay if you want," Robin cuts in immediately.

"You don't have to," Sadie insists softly. "Just… would you sing me to sleep?"

Robin smiles, cuddles close and sings.


End file.
